The Calm Before The Storm
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: A new foreign exchange student comes to live with the Diaz family. Star quickly finds him hella cute and begins to learn that they have a lot more in common than she thought. Dark forces begin to tear them apart which forces star to realize how much she needs Marco. Gradual Starco. Rated K for now. Takes place before Storm the Castle!
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see...**  
 **It's .sandwich finally crawling out of her hole of writers block! Well actually that's not true, I've been using my Wattpad wormtastic (** _ **psst!**_ **if you like starco read Slow and Steady :3 )**

 ****

 **Anyway, I decided to start a story with a darker theme after some inspiration.. but I probably shouldn't spoil anything.**

 ****

 **I guess I should start now!**

 ****

 **Show and characters belong to Daron Nefcy**

 **OC belongs to me :)**

* * *

**(Marco's POV)**

 ****

I had just gotten out of my last class of the day. I carefully placed my color codedtextbook in its designated spot, then walked over to Star's locker and waited for her to get out of bio. While I was waiting, Jackie Lynn Thomas skated up to me  
and said, "Hey Marco! How ya been?" I could barely squeak out a "Hey Jackie." before she skated off to meet up with Janna.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Star came running to her locker, knocking me over in the process. "Woah Star!" I said as I pushed myself off the ground. "What took you so long?" I asked as she yanked open her locker and started shoving books  
in her backpack.

"So sorry Marco. I had a lab today and my partner got sick and had to go home early so I was stuck with the mess and had to clean it up all by myself." I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Relax Star, you know you could have called me, it's not like  
I have anywhere to be." We smiled at each other for a minute then Star shoved a book in her mess of a locker.

"Jesus Christ Star! How do you know where anything is...and why do you have a lamp shade in here?! You need an organized system. I can help you with that." I said as her facial expression turned from gleeful to annoyed. "I do have an organized system!"  
she retorted. "My mess is here, and that's about it!"

"Oh Star, you're too much." I chuckled as Star closed her locker. "Whatever, Safe Guy." She replied, giving me a light shove. We then walked to the school's front exit and started our walk home.

About mid way there, a dark portal opened right in front of us and Ludo and hisminions poured out. I immediately got in my fighting stance as Star pulled out her wand.

"You know the drill...GET HER!" Ludo shouted to his minions. Star began Narwahl Blasting the larger monsters while I took on Buff Frog. I twisted his arm backwards and heaved him over my shoulder so he landed face-first on the sidewalk. I scissor kicked  
the two headed monster and was about to take on the giant chicken when man arm came from behind and lifted me in the air. "Ludo master! I got karate boy!" he said while clumsily carrying me to Ludo. I turned to look at star and shouted,"Uhh  
Star? A little help here?" We made eye contact and she nodded. Star raised her wand above her head and screamed "SYRUP TSUNAMI!" As a tidal wave of maple syrup sent the monsters flying back through the portal.

 **(Star's POV)**

I zipped the rift closed with my deminsional scissors, then wiped the syrup off my hands. "Too easy." I said as Marco and I headed home. Marco and I talked about our day until we reached the Diaz's house. "Star! Marco! What took you so long?" Mr. Diaz  
said as we walked inside. Marco explained me being late and us running into trouble on the way home as Mrs. Diaz walked out of the kitchen.

"Good news!"She announced as a boy, not much older looking than Marco and I came around the corner. "We have a new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us for a few months!"

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Chapter uno! There was some foreshadowing that you might figure out later, but we're getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?**

 ****

 **Please review and I will answer any of your questions on the next chapter! :)**

 ****

 **Thanks for reading! ~P.S.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back with chapter 2?**

 **You guessed correctly...it's your homeslice p.s.s!**

 **Show and characters belong to Daron Nefcy**

 **OC belongs to me :)**

 **let's get started!**

. . .

 **(Stars POV)**

Marco and I stare at each other for a moment, completely frozen in shock. The boy stepped up and introduced himself. "Umm.. hello! My name is Bishop Audley and I'm from Montreal." Montreal? Isn't that in Australia? Earth is so confusing! Anyway, this Bishop dude is kinda cute. He's a few inches taller than Marco and has shaggy brown hair similar to Marco's. He has bright blue eyes that match his blue Pokemon sweatshirt. He waved sheepishly and I could feel myself blushing.

Suddenly, Bishop took out a pan of maple syrup macarons and shoved them in the Diaz's faces saying, "I brought ze macarons for everyone!" Or maybe I imagined that...I snapped back into reality, realizing it had been an awkwardly long time since anyone had spoken.

"Hi Bishop! I'm Star Butterfly! I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" I said as I noticed a look of recognition cross his face, which he quickly stifled with a smile. I shrugged it off. Maybe I reminded him of an ex or something. "This dork over here is Marco!" I said while pointing to Marco.

 **(Marco's POV)**

"Thanks Star, but I think I can introduce myself." I said, slightly annoyed. "I guess you can room with me. Let me show you around." Star skipped off to her room as Bishop and I walked upstairs. "I have a futon in my room if you want to sleep there, or there's a daybed in my karate room." I offered.

"No way! You do karate too?! What belt? Also the futon is fine if you're okay with it." Bishop answered. Honestly I was surprised Bishop did karate, he seems more like the basketball type.

"Actually, I just earned my red belt." I said, taking the cushions off the futon. "How about you?"

"Black belt." He answered, rushing over to help me pull out the bed. We talk for a while, then Star walks in, requesting nachos. "If you want to unpack, you can use my dresser." I say to Bishop. He nods as Star and I head downstairs.

"So what do you think about Bishop?" Star asks.

"He's pretty cool. He does karate too, black belt." I answer with a slight annoyance. Of course he's a black belt. Can't I be better than just one person? "He's a nice guy, though."

I search the pantry for tortilla chips and Star sits on the counter, staring off into space. "Uhh Earth to Star!" I say, waving my oven mitt covered hand in front of her face. She blinks, then focuses back on me. "I asked if you wanted jalapenos."

"Oh yeah. Totally, totally, totally." Star pauses for a minute then asks. "So do you think he's like, into me?"

"Seriously Star, this is like your 3rd crush this week! Plus he just got here today, how would I know?" I answer with an over dramatic eye roll.

 **(Unknown Person)**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Master, you've received a call from the Earth dimension. Would you like to answer?" A figure asks, carrying a portable mirror phone.

"Yes, bring the mirror to me" Another figure answers. The figure opens the call request to find a teenage boy on the other end.

"Master, I have reached Earth and have located Star Butterfly. I thank you again for the shape shifting powers, this way I'll easily be able to win her heart!" The boy informs.

"Excellent, but you must not forget why you were sent to her in the first place. Keep an eye on the wand and report to me any time you have new information. Also if that Marco boy seems to be in any way a threat to our plan, immediately exterminate him." The figure says before ending the call.

Everything is going exactly as planned.

. . .

 **Wowza! What did you think? Who do you think the mysterious figure or the boy calling was? Please review and I will answer (almost) any questions in my next chapter.**

 **Until next time! ~ .Sandwich**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you ready for some fun kiddos? :))**

 **Show and characters belong to Daron Nefcy**

 **OC belongs to me :)**

 **(Star's POV)**

I talked to Marco for a while. He worked on the nachos while I sat on the counter. Every few minutes, he would look up and our eyes would meet. I have to say, his eyes are a truly beautiful color. Everyone on Mewni has either blue or green eyes, and only people of a high status have blue eyes, but brown eyes (like Marco's) amaze me. They're so deep and caring.

I snap out of my trance and help Marco dice the jalapenos. A little while later, Marco finishes making his delicious nachos and suggests we have a game night to get to know Bishop better. "Ooh sounds like fuuuuun!" I said after he proposed his idea. "I'll go get Bishop and you can set up."

Marco nodded and I skipped up to his room. I was just about to reach for the doorknob when I heard Bishop singing. I couldn't make out the words, but they sounded like they were in a different language, almost Mewnian. I slowly open the door, trying not to scare him. I fail and as soon as he turns towards the door, he jumps back and his face turns red.

"H-how long were you standing there?" He asks.

"Long enough to hear you're amazing singing! What song was that? It sounded lovely!" I ask, out of curiosity.

"It's a French/English song called Tilted by Christine and the Queens." Bishop answers while rubbing the back of his neck. His face is still red. "And my singing isn't that good."

"Well, I happen to enjoy it. You have no reason to be embarrassed." I give him a hug and he says, "Thanks, Star, I really needed that."

Bishop is very muscular, even more so than Marco. I can feel my cheeks getting red. My heart is beating really fast. Why don't I get this feeling when I hug Marco? I suddenly remember why I came up here in the first place, and break the hug.

"Marco and I wanted to know if you wanted to join our game night?" I ask awkwardly. He nods and we head downstairs.

By the time we get downstairs, Marco has set up the first game. Scrabble. I roll my eyes and groan. "Marcooo...do we _have_ to play Scrabble?"

"Yes, Star, we do. You said last week I could pick the game first." Marco retorted. He was right. Bishop and I took our seats around the coffee table. We played two rounds. Bishop won the first, and Marco on the second. By then I was beyond bored. I suggest we play something else for the hundredth time, and Marco finally gives in. "What do you want to play?" Marco asks with a slightly annoyed tone.

 **(Marco's POV)**

Before I can finish my sentence, Star has already cleaned up Scrabble with her wand and pulled Twister out of the game closet. Twister is Star's favorite game and is ironically my least favorite. When the two of us have game nights, I can usually get away with not having enough players, but I no longer have any excuse. It also makes me upset to see Star so completely bored.

"I'll be the caller." I suggest, mostly because I'm interested in how this will turn out. About half way through the game, Bishop and Star find themselves in a really awkward position. Star is facing me, and I can see a slight blush on her cheeks. I give her a wink and the blush just gets worse. Bishop, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying this.

I don't know why, but I feel a slight bit of anger towards him. I don't know Bishop well enough to know his motives or if he even has any. Wait. Am I jealous? I shake off the thought and snap back into reality to find Star screaming at me to call the next combination.

"Sorry! Uh..left foot yellow!" I respond, causing Bishop to collapse on the floor. I stifle a laugh while Star jumps up and starts doing a victory dance. Bishop reaches his hand out to shake hers, congratulating Star on her win. Star has a huge grin and I can't help but feel happy for her. If she really likes this guy, then so be it. I have no reason to interfere.

"We should watch a movie," I suggest. Star requests a Pixar movie and we end up watching Cars 2. About 30 minutes into the movie, Star is fast asleep and is curled up next to Bishop, who has his arm wrapped around her. He catches me looking and I quickly turn towards the TV.

Eventually, the movie ends and Bishop is asleep too. I quietly turn off the TV and very carefully walk upstairs to my room. I slip off my shirt and climb in bed. I quickly fall asleep, hugging my pillow tight.

 **(Marco's Dreamscape)**

Everything is dark except for the light of a candle. The candle is sitting on a set table. I'm sitting on one of the two chairs on each side of the table. I look down and notice I'm wearing a tux. I look back up and on the other side sits Jackie Lynn Thomas. "A-are we on a date?" I ask her.

"Well, that's a dumb question, Diaz. Of course we are!" She answers as if I had just asked her if I was human. A waiter walks out of thin air and over to our table and he looks oddly familiar. I recognize him as Bishop. He takes Jackie's order, then starts randomly spazzing. He falls to the ground and I try to get up to help him, but I can't. I'm chained to the chair. I look back down at Bishop, but his body has been replaced with-"TOM?!" I shout, startled. Star stumbles up behind Tom, clearly injured. "C-can you help m-me?" She wearily asks.

"Of course _Starship._ " Tom looks at me with a sly grin, then proceeds to make out with a helpless Star, who is pinned against a wall that was clearly not there two seconds ago. I look to Jackie for help, but her eyes are dark pits and there is blood dripping from her lips. My chair tips backward and suddenly I'm falling into a pit of fiery hell.

 **Jeez Marco where did that dream come from? Let these questions be revealed later on :)))))))))))))))))))**

 **~PSS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who had 2 days off of school and felt like ripping your heart out? THIS GIRL! Thanks hurricane Matthew!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Show and characters belong to Daron Nefcy**

 **OC belongs to me! :)**

 **(Marco's POV)**

I woke up suddenly, disturbed by my dream. I glanced at my alarm clock. 4:54. Still too early to be awake. I slipped on my shirt, then went downstairs to get a drink of water. I glanced towards the sofa to see Star awake and watching Steven Universe. Bishop was no longer beside her.

"Good morning, where's Bishop?" I asked Star. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass we bought as a souvenir from our trip to Florida. Star gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Morning Marco. Bishop went for a walk."

"AT THIS HOUR? That can't be safe!" I exclaimed, growing concerned for the boy.

"Relax Marco, he's just in the backyard." Star points to the window and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, were you ok last night? Bishop and I heard you crying and were concerned."

"Oh, yeah I was fine," I fill my glass with ice before finishing my answer. "I just had a bad dream."

Star still looks concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" I start to shake my head no, but Star interrupts me. "Look Marco. I may be an 'alien' but I do have feelings and I know for a fact it always feels better to let them out. I can also tell that something has been bothering you, so let's talk."

Star leads me to the sofa. We sit and I explain the entire dream. Star listens to me very intently, which made me smile a little. She often mentions how caring I am, but sometimes I wonder how she does it. I kind of skip the part about Star and Tom, to avoid any awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry Marco. That sounds really scary." Star says sympathetically. She leans in for a hug and I sigh. "Thank you so much for your help..Star PHD!" Star laughs and we turn to the TV.

 **(Star's POV)**

"Do you want me to make some breakfast?" Marco suggests after a while. Breakfast sounds amazing. I am super hungry for some reason. "OH MY MEWNI COULD IT BE MEWBERTY AGAIN?" I blurt out.

"What?" Marco asks concerned. I just said that out loud. Crap-a-doodle-doo. I clear my throat.

"What I meant to say was 'Oh my, breakfast yayy! Can I help you'?" I answer. Marco nods. "Nice save Star." I whisper under my breath. I skip over to the kitchen and take the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. Marco works on the scrambled eggs, while I cut some fruit for a fruit salad. A little while later, Bishop walks in.

"Good morning!" I greet him energetically. He smiles and my heart skips a beat. His eyes suddenly turn from excitement to concern.

"Uhh Star? You may want to check your face. There's a little something right..there." Bishop points to his forehead. "It may have something to do with mew-" He clears his throat, "p-puberty."

I frantically run to the bathroom. I slam the door closed and clumsily lock it. I slowly turn towards the mirror. Just as I suspected. Purple hearts cover my face. I hear Marco's hurried footsteps outside the door.

"Star! Are you ok? Open the door!" Marco tries to open the door.

"Let me try." I hear Bishop say. The door handle moves again.

"Star open up. We're concerned. We can help you." Marco says. He's so caring. I can picture his beautiful brown eyes and right next to him stands the cutest guy to ever exist. I snap back into reality as more hearts pop up on my forearms.

"No go away! You'll just make it worse..both of you!" I yell hoping they will leave. I don't hear any footsteps. I peek under the door and they're still there.

Silence.

"I know you're still out there! I told you two to leave!" I shout.

"No." I hear Marco say. "I care too much about you. I will be with you through all of this."

"Same here. Star, I.. uh.. Don't really know what's going on but I really want you to feel safe around me."

By now I am barely holding on. I want to hug them so bad. But I can't. " _Star no."_ I think to myself. " _You can do this. Be strong. If you hug them it will just make everything worse. Just leave the door closed."_ Too bad my body chose to ignore my head and listen to my heart, because the door magically swung open and I felt myself rising off the ground. Before they had time to react, I flew over to Bishop and Marco and squeezed them as hard as I could. I start to go unconscious.

 **(Marco's POV)**

" _Stay calm, Diaz."_ I mentally prepare myself for the monster that is Star going through mewberty.

"Dude what the heck is going on?!" Bishop yells after Star drops him, then flies to the other side of the room. I explain mewberty to him, then glance over at Star. She has made a net of webbing in the living room. She turns to look at us.

"It begins." I say then turn back to Bishop. "Go distract Star, and I'll contact her mother."

As if on cue, Star flies up to Bishop, grabs his wrist and wrapps him up in webbing. "Bishop's a boooooy."

I use this chance to escape. I clumsily run up to Star's room. I scramble to find the mirror. I locate it and yell "Mirror call Queen Butterfly!"

"I'm sorry but 'Queen Butterfly' is not in your contacts." A pixie voice answers. I groan.

"Mirror, call mom." I say gradually getting more anxious

"Calling Tom." The mirror answers. At this point I want to bang my head on the wall, but I keep my composure.

"Mirror. Call MOM!" I yell. I take a deep breath as the mirror does its job, correctly this time.

"Star, what did yo-Ahh Marco! What's wrong?" The queen answers.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your majesty, bu-" I start.

"Marco, my dear, we are practically family. You may address me as Moon."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid Star is going through mewberty again. Is there any way to speed it up, or even stop it?"

"I'm afraid not, although Glossaryk might know a way. I'm sorry I can't be of much help, but I have to attend one of River's lectures. Everything should go back to normal in an hour, if not, call me and I'll be there immediately."

Although I didn't get a helpful answer, I thank Star's mom, then start to look for her spell book. I search her mess of a room, then find it under her bed. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for an annoying chat with the little blue man.

I open the book and find Glossaryk eating corn. "Marco my boy! How are you? Care to join me?" I shake my head no. "Actually I need your help. Have you figured out a way to speed up Mewberty?"

"I'm sorry but I have not. Just be patient and give Star the one thing her heart wants most, and everything should turn out fine." Glossaryk answers, then turns back to his meal. I close the book and sigh. More riddles.

I make my way downstairs, wondering what Glossaryk could have meant. The living room is now completely covered in webbing and Bishop is trapped in what looks like a giant cocoon.

"I want.. Bishop!" Star says, cradling the cocoon.

"Marco? A little help?" Bishop says as soon as he notices me. That's when I realize what Glossaryk meant.

"No! Just give her what she wants and she'll go back to normal!" I yell as Star creeps closer to Bishop. I can barely watch as she leans forward to kiss him, but there is a ray of hope that everything will go back to normal.

The kiss starts, then suddenly Star pushes herself away. Maybe this is it! Everything is going back to normal. Star will be just fine. Heck! Maybe her wings will grow enough to fly!

"Too," Star pauses, thinking, "familiar."

Familiar? Before I can process what's going on, Star has my feet trapped in webbing. I try to break free, but the webbing has raised up to my waist. Star finishes her job and I'm trapped in a cocoon just like Bishops. Star's face inches towards mine. My heart starts to pound. I remind myself to stay calm.

"Star, why are you doing this?" I whisper, our foreheads touching.

"Head says Bishop. Heart says Marco." She answers before thrusting her lips onto mine. Instant numbness attacks my toes and runs up my legs. It feels as though my insides have turned to ice. The cold numbness creeps up my body and I begin to lose consciousness. Star and I fall to the ground. The webbing disappears and Star's form goes back to normal.

"MARCOOOOOoooo!" Star's scream fades and so does my vision. Everything is black.

 **(Unknown Person and Bishop Earlier that day)**

"Is this a good time? Do you have the wand located?"

"Yes sir. I have the wand located. I am in the Diaz's backyard. I have also tested the Earth boy's dreamscape and from the cries I heard, it seems to have worked."

"Perfect. Our next step is to manipulate the boy. Did you sense any magic in his system that we can control?"

"Interestingly, there seems to be a large concentration of magic in his right arm."

"Good, good. Keep up your work, and I'll give you more time with the princess. But you do know that if you don't report back to me for 2 weeks, I'm cutting off your shape shifting powers."

"Yes sir."

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't."

"Thank you Tom, your work is going to reward you greatly."

"It already has."

 **So..what do you think? A long chapter yo! Sorry the ending is kind of awkward, but I didn't know where to fit it in! I'm thinking about killing off Marco...JUST KIDDING! *heh heh* or am I?**

 **-XOXO P.S.S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Finally! An update!" That's what you guys are thinking, right? Probably not...but oh whale. My school life has been HECTIC! But finals are over and it's Christmas break so that means I have time to write! Yay!**

 **Haha I love leaving you guys in suspense**

 **maybe I should continue this banter**

 **hehe**

 **just kidding, its story time!**

 **Show and characters belong to Daron Nefcy**

 **OC belongs to me :)**

 **(Marco's POV)**

BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP…

My heartbeat is announced by a machine. I hear people quietly discussing something in the distance. Doctors I assume. I slowly open my eyes to confirm my suspicions. I am in a large hospital bed. My arm has a group of needles stuck into my flesh, pumping clear liquids into my body. I slowly prop myself up on my elbows.

"Hyom aach wiquan! Dryft nhoi gglefrock?" A doctor asks me. I sit there with a confused look. That was definitely not english... or spanish! He stares at me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh my Mewni! I'm so sorry, you're our Earthern patient! I'm so glad to see you're awake." He checks my vitals. A few minutes later, he removes the needles and puts a bandage around my arm. "Everything looks good. I'll alert the princess immediately. While you wait, your parents dropped off some clean clothes." I thank him and he bows before leaving the room. I'm on Mewni. How did I get here? What happened? How long have I been here? I have a lot of questions and I can't wait to talk to Star.

I quickly change, thankful to have clothes to wear instead of the uncomfortable hospital gown. I sit back down on the bed, facing the window. Mewni is my favorite dimension by far. The sky is always a beautiful sunset orange and the suns and moons can be seen throughout the day. My thoughts are interrupted by Star bursting into the room.

"MARCO! Oh my gosh I was so worried about you! I missed you so much! I'll go get your parents! Do you need anything?" She says while rushing over to give me a hug.

"Actually I do need a few questions answered," I answer, glad to see Star. She sits on the edge of the hospital bed. Looking at me with curious eyes, even though she knows what I'm going to ask. "starting with...WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well. I'm not exactly sure what happened while I was undergoing Mewberty, but I might have an idea." She pauses. "Umm..well..on Mewni when a royal family member is going through Mewberty, the only way to speed up or end the process is to give the person what they want most. And..I...uhh..may have..."

Star takes a deep breath, her cheeks red. "Marco I kissed you..and it depends on the blood line but the Butterflys, my family, well you knew that already because my last name is Butterfly and my mom is the queen and all that-"

"Star get to the point!" I say, more curious than annoyed. Although the look on Star's face assumes the latter.

"Right sorry! Each royal family has a different.." she pauses, searching for a word, "numbing serum that is injected through the kiss to make the person..more...suitable."

"Suitable for what?" I ask, anticipating the answer.

"Suitable for..uhh...mating." Star mumbles the last part. She looks like she's about to cry from embarrassment. I get up from the bed and pull her into a hug. She starts to cry, soaking my hoodie with tears.

"Don't worry Star, I'm not creeped out..well that's kind of a lie… but I'm still going to be your friend. Never doubt for a moment that I would ever leave your side." I pull away as a thought pops into my head. "Wait a second...why didn't you change back when you kissed Bishop?"

"I honestly thought it would do the trick. I really, really like him, but maybe..my heart disagrees? I'm so confused right now!" Star bursts out in laughter. It has been a weird day! I join her and I almost don't notice my parents walking into the room.

"Marco sweetie! I'm so glad to see you awake!" My mom rushes over to hug me. "The doctors said we can take you home tomorrow." Oh thank goodness! I really don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. "But," my mom continues, "they did say you should take a break from karate and other physical activities for a few days while your body recovers."

I glance over at Star. I know she'll do fine fighting Ludo on her own, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her safety.

 **(Star's POV)**

When Marco looks at me, I know exactly what he's thinking about. I smile and quickly nod as he turns back to his parents. I had kind of gotten used to having Marco by my side when battling evil, but on the other hand, I had been doing it myself for at least 10 years!

Someone clears their throat. "Dad! What are you doing here?" I turn to see him standing in the doorway.

"Well, you know, this is _my_ kingdom.." he answers sarcastically throwing his hands in the air.

"Right. I'm sorry." I look down at my lap and fiddle with my wand. My dad talks to the Diaz's for a bit, then waves me over.

"Star, come with me. Your mother and I need to talk to you." My dad announces. I follow him out of the hospital room and down the long hallway leading to the throne room. Many doctors bow as we pass and two guards hurry behind us. We exit the hospital sector and continue down the hallway.

The floors are made of white marble made to look like you are walking on a cloud. The walls are a yellow-ish pink like a sunrise. Every few feet, there is a window. The windows are stain glassed representing the different tribes that worked together to claim Mewni from the monsters. In between each window hangs a portrait of each royal family from the last 50 generations. As we approach the throne room, we pass the two blank spots that have yet to hold a portrait. One of those spots belongs to my future husband and me, the other to my heir. I gulp, not wanting to think about my impending queenly duties, but I can already tell that we will be discussing them.

The guards rush in front of us to open the ornate wooden doors to the throne room. We enter, my mother already in the room.

"Star we wanted to talk to you." My mom announces.

"Well no duh!" I retort, why would we have walked all the way here if my mom didn't want to talk to me.

"Star, I don't appreciate your tone!"

"Sorry." I mumble.

My mom sighs. "Well this wasn't supposed to be a lecture! We should get started so you can see Marco." I nod. I really want to be back at the hospital with him, but he does need time with his parents. "Your father and I have been talking about your future." I close my eyes, secretly rolling them. "We wanted to arrange a marriage with Tom."

"WHAT?! Marriage?! TOM?!" I am completely flustered. I am old enough to get married on Mewni but I'm completely not ready.

"Don't worry, the engagement won't start for another year, but we wanted to give you a fair warning. An alliance with the underworld would be a great opportunity for our kingdom!" My father tries to reassure me, but I can tell this wasn't his idea.

"There are some problems we have to get through. First, Tom has been missing for a few days, which is worrisome. Especially because the leaders of the underworld are blaming Mewni. Secondly, Marco."

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"Well you obviously have feelings for him." My mother answers.

"Not to mention the whole mewberty situation!" My father adds.

"We wanted to give you a fair warning so you can push away your feelings as much as possible."

I am truly at a loss for words. I don't like Marco. Do they seriously think I do?! It's Bishop that I have feelings for, but my parents don't even know he exists!

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I regain my composure. "Okay. Let me get this straight. In a year, I will be engaged to the person I hate most." My mother nods.

"Which means I will have to return to Mewni, forever, in order to start preparations for a wedding and a coronation. Both of which I do not want to have!"

"Now Star, there's no need to be so pessimistic. This will be a wonderful opportunity for you! Tom isn't that bad, he seems like a very nice guy." My mother interrupts.

"Yeah okay. If I refuse, a war between Mewni and the underworld could break out. Basically this is a lose-lose situation for me." I'm on the verge of tears. I turn towards my dad. The sorrow in his eyes is unbearable. I can tell he fought for me. My father has always been my moral support, the mediator between my mom and me. He knows everything that has happened in my life.

I rush over to hug him before dashing out of the throne room. I need to leave. I need space. Need time.

I run to my room, guards following with worried looks. I finally reach my room, completely out of breath. "Princess, are you alright?" one of the guards asks as he catches up to me. "I'm f-fine…you are…dismissed." I say between breaths. I close the door and sink to my knees, tears flowing. I need someone to talk to. Someone who will care. An unusual name pops into my head.

"Bishop."

 **As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated.. hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
